titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic: The Legend Goes On
'' Titanic: The Legend Goes On'' (Italian: Titanic, mille e una storia6 or Titanic: La leggenda continua), also released as Titanic: The Animated Movie,7 is a 2000 Spanish-Italian animated feature film about the sinking of the RMS Titanic, written and directed by Camillo Teti. Plot The movie begins on a White Star Line chartered boat train, boarding passengers to the RMS Titanic. A poor girl named Angelica, treated as a servant by her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters, dreams of finding both love and her missing mother, with only a blue locket as a clue to the mother's identity. At the same time, an upper-class English man named William boards with his nanny who laments the loss of her daughter years ago, as well as his secretary Gaston. Other passengers include the gold-digging Winnie, a failing banker named Jeremy McFlannel, a jewel thief named Corynthia Meanstreak, her two henchmen Kirk and Dirk, a detective named Sam Bradbury who has been sent to pursue them and Molly, a gorgeous singer. Also boarding in the cargo hold are a group of animals, including a family of Yiddish mice, some geese, a dog named Fritz, a magpie named Hector, and a band of Mexican mice. Throughout the voyage, the various passengers meet and interact. William and Angelica fall in love at first sight, while Winnie and Jeremy fall for each other after Winnie's dog Flopsy trips him. Gaston meanwhile attempts to woo Molly with Angelica's locket, which he found after she unknowingly dropped it. Sam goes undercover to find Corynthia while Kirk and Dirk make several unsuccessful attempts to steal jewelry from Winnie, but are foiled by her dog. The film reaches its climax at a reception held in honor of the passengers. Angelica is able to attend with William after her cabinmate Victoria loans her a suitable dress. Meanwhile, the Yiddish mouse child Maxie discovers that Angelica is missing her locket and recruits the other animals to help search for it, finding it in time for her to wear to the reception. Upon seeing the locket being worn by Angelica and hearing the correct implication from one of the ship's officers that it was stolen when she received it, Molly slaps Gaston and leaves him. When Gertrude, Bernice and Hortense attempt to break up Angelica and William, Maxie scares them off. Kirk and Dirk manage to successfully steal a pearl choker from Winnie, but learn that it is a fake, as Winnie is not rich and uses fake jewelry to infatuate wealthy men. The Titanic hits an iceberg and begins to sink as the passengers rush for the lifeboats. All of the animals escape on floating crates, rescuing the ship's cook in the process and being led to safety by dolphins. Winnie chooses to stay behind with Jeremy, who reveals to her that he is not the rich man she thought he was – he was on his way to America to be bailed out after his bank failed. Despite learning this, Winnie still loves him and they remain on the ship to die together. Molly also chooses to remain behind on the ship, singing with the band, and dies along with them. William grabs a small child to protect as he falls overboard, when the ship breaks in half and sinks beneath the ocean. He puts the child safely in a nearby boat but his foot is trapped in a rope from the ship's stern and he is dragged down with the ship, apparently dying. On one of the lifeboats, Angelica discovers that William's nanny is actually her mother and the two are reunited. They come across Sam in the water and pull him aboard. William surfaces (having freed himself from the rope and staying alive underwater) alongside the boat and is reunited with Angelica. An epilogue reveals that the two were married and lived happily ever after, that Detective Sam Bradbury put Corynthia behind bars, Kirk and Dirk married Angelica's stepsisters and Gaston married a wealthy socialite hoping to live off her money but ended up in charge of her home's household chores. Cast ; English version * Lisa Russo – Angelica * Mark Thompson-Ashworth – William * Caroline Yung – Maxie the Mouse / Swedish Mouse * Gregory Snegoff – Fritz / Geoffrey * Giselle Matthews – Gertrude * Silva Benton – Bernice * Bianca Alessandra Ara – Hortense * Veronica Wells – Corynthia * Clive Riche – Kirk * Doug Meakin – Dirk * Jacques Stany – Gaston * Mickey Knox – Sam * Edmund Purdom – Jeremy McFannel * David Brandon– First Officer Stockard * Kenneth Belton – Captain Smith * Pat Starke – Molly * Jill Tyler – Victoria * Susan Spifford – Angelica's Mother (uncredited) ; Italian version * Francesca Guadagno – Angelica * Francesco Pezzulli – William * Valeria Perilli – Geltrude * Claudia Pittelli – Berenice * Eliana Lupo – Ortensia * Stefania Romagnoli – Amalia * Lucio Saccone – Gaston * Luigi Ferraro – Kirk * Diego Reggente – Dirk * Mino Caprio – Sam * Stefano Mondini – First Officer Stockard * Pieraldo Ferrante – Capitano * Antonella Giannini – Molly * Letizia Ciampa – Pablito * Graziella Polesinant – Victoria * Bobby Solo – Fritz